Le Diable de Fairy Tail
by Erza Robin
Summary: Raven Tail déclare la guerre aux guildes officielles. Seul bémol, Luxus a dit à Mirajane et Maëlia, dans une lettre, qu'il avait rejoint Raven Tail. Mirajane se lance donc dans une course contre la montre, avec l'aide de Maëlia, à la recherche du mage de foudre pour le faire revenir à Fairy Tail et l'empêcher ainsi d'avoir de nouveaux de gros problèmes...
1. ANNONCE

**ANNONCE**

* * *

Cette fanfiction est la suite de 'La mage des Ténèbres de Fairy Tail', mais, cette fois, l'histoire se centre sur Mirajane et Luxus et non sur Maëlia et Gray. En faite, l'héroïne s'est pas Lia mais Mira. Maëlia sera présente mais elle ne sera pas le personnage principal.

C'est une Mirajane/Luxus, alors ce qui n'aime pas peuvent passer leur chemin et allez voir ailleurs.

Pour ceux qui ont lu 'La mage des Ténèbres de Fairy Tail', comme s'est écrit plus haut rien voir avec Maëlia et Gray. Lia serra bien plus présente dans cette histoire que Mira ne l'a été dans 'La mage des Ténèbres de Fairy Tail', parce qu'elle a un lien particulier avec Luxus. Voilà.

L'histoire peut se lire sans avoir lu 'La mage des Ténèbres de Fairy Tail' même si il serait conseillé de lire 'Recueil d'OS sur Maëlia Robin - Un ami, un confident...un cousin' pour comprendre ce qui relie Maëlia et Luxus. Mais c'est juste un conseil comme ça.

* * *

Je tiens aussi à préciser que l'histoire se passe entre l'ARC EDOLAS et l'ARC ILE TENROU, donc Lisanna est de retour mais les mages n'ont pas encore passé l'examen de rang S et ne se sont pas battus contre les Grimoire Heart et Acnologia ! 


	2. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Mirajane essuyait un verre, derrière son comptoir tout en observant les magiciens de Fairy Tail qui étaient occupés à leurs petites affaires. Le Raijin était assis à une table et buvait bière sur bière. Elle sourit en voyant Gray et Nastu entamer une nouvelle bagarre :

⁃ « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit l'exhibitionniste ? hurla Natsu.

⁃ J'ai dit que tu étais un incapable quand Lucy n'est pas avec toi, fichu tête d'allumette ! »

Alors l'une des bagarres qui faisait la réputation de Fairy Tail commença.

Mirajane se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une chaise. Elle souffla en essuyant un autre verre. Ils ne changeront jamais.

⁃ « Viens te battre si t'es un homme », entendit-elle son frère, Elfman, crié.

Elle sourit et attrapa un autre verre.

⁃ « STOP ! » hurla Erza.

Le calme se fit dans l'auberge et Mirajane regarda par-dessus le bar et vit Erza qui se tenait bien droite, les poings sur les hanches.

⁃ « Vous n'en avez pas marre de toujours vous battre ? Vous ne laissez même pas Mirajane travailler en paix ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! »

Le calme se posa sur Fairy Tail et Mirajane remercia Erza d'un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

⁃ « Un fraisier ? demanda Mirajane, en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

⁃ Oui, s'il te plait. »

Mirajane lui servit son gâteau et continua son travail. La guilde était calme ses derniers temps et Mirajane en était soulagée. Ca ne faisait jamais de mal d'avoir un peu de calme. Maëlia Robin, la 'petite fille' du Maitre et la meilleure amie de Erza venait de passer le seuil de la porte de la guilde.

Mirajane la salua et lui sortit une bière. La barmaid s'était toujours bien entendue avec la jeune femme, surtout depuis que la mage des Ténèbres s'était remis en couple avec Gray Fullbuster, le mage de glace. Tout semblait plus simple et elle était devenue bien plus aimable.

- « Tu vas bien Mirajane ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui et toi ?

- Je vais bien.

- As-tu eu des nouvelles de… Luxus ? »

Depuis que le jeune homme avait été banni de la guilde, personne n'osait prononcer son nom, comme s'il était devenu tabou. Mais Maëlia n'en avait cure et donner des nouvelles de son 'cousin' à qui voulait en avoir. Malgré qu'il soit expulsé, Lia était restée en contact avec lui et avait défié quiconque avait quelque chose à dire.

- « Oui. Il est à Clove. Il voyage beaucoup pour découvrir le royaume.

- Bien.

- Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Et je lui ai dis que tu allais bien. »

Mirajane hocha la tête, pensive. Elle avait revu Luxus lors de ses rares sorties de Magnolia. Il avait changé. Il semblait plus réfléchi et il semblait aussi avoir abandonné son surplus d'orgueil. Ce qui ne lui avait pas fait de mal.

La barmaid était plongée dans ses pensées quand les portes de la Guilde s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Elle tourna la tête vers le mage qui venait d'entrer et elle reconnu Jubia.

- « Jubia…a vu les Lamia Scale approcher. Ils sont avec les Blue Pegasus. »

Mirajane fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi les Lamia Scale et les Blue Pegasus viennent à Fairy Tail. Ensemble.

- « J'ai reçu un message de Maitre Bob, le maitre des Blue Pegasus, intervint Makaroff. Raven Tail, la Guilde de mon fils, Iwan, semble vouloir nous déclarer la guerre. »

Mirajane blanchit et quand elle posa son regard sur Maëlia, elle vit qu'elles avaient eut la même réaction. Dans les nouvelles que Luxus faisaient parvenir à sa 'cousine', il lui avait dit de rassurer la barmaid quant à son sort hors de la guilde. Il en avait rejoint une autre. Celle de son père. Raven Tail.


	3. CHAPITRE UN

**Chapitre un : Mirajane et la bibliothèque de Clove**

* * *

Il y avait eu dans la guilde, une agitation sans pareil après que le Maitre ait annoncé que l'on risquait d'entrer en guerre. Mirajane et Maëlia étaient montées à l'étage et elles étaient accoudées à la balustrade, fixant les mages tourner en rond en parlant de l'arrivée des 'ambassadeurs' de Lamia Scale et Blue Pegasus.

- « Tu crois que l'on devrait le dire au Maitre, chuchota Maëlia.

- Non. Il faut protéger Luxus le plus possible. Je vais demander au Maitre des vacances. Et je vais partir à la recherche de Luxus, répondit Mirajane.

- Je viendrais avec toi.

- Non. Surtout pas.

- Pourquoi ?! Luxus est mon cousin !

- CHUT ! Je sais ça, Lia mais si tu pars, Gray voudra venir. Et peut être même Erza. Et on risquerait d'arriver trop tard. Il ne m'arrivera rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je retrouverais Luxus et je le ramènerais à la maison.

- D'accord. Je compte sur toi. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent et Mirajane alla rejoindre le Maitre qui était toujours assis sur le bar. Elle se mit derrière le bar et s'appuya contre le comptoir, juste à côté du Makaroff.

- « Maitre, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

- Quoi donc Mirajane ?

- Je voudrais que vous m'accordiez quelques jours de congés. Avant qu'il ne règne une pagaille monstre avec les Lamia Scale et les Blue Pegasus.

- Et bien, je ne vois pas de raisons de te refuser cette faveur. Mais je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire de ces jours de congés ?

- J'aimerais entreprendre un voyage.

- Et bien, alors je t'accorde ces quelques jours de congés.

- Merci Maitre. »

Mirajane s'éloigna du Maitre mais il lui posa une dernière question, qui la fit vaciller de surprise.

- « Ce voyage n'a rien à voir avec Luxus et les nouvelles qu'il vous envoie fréquemment à toi et Maëlia n'est ce pas ?

- Non.

- Bien. Il serait fâcheux qu'il vous ait dit qu'il avait intégré Raven Tail. Ça pourrait nous causer des problèmes.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Mais après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton temps libre ma chère Mirajane.

- Merci Maitre. »

Mirajane s'empressa de quitter la guilde et de rentrer chez elle. Elle prépara un petit sac de voyage et se changea. Elle troqua sa longue robe violette contre un tee shirt à manche longue bleue et un short en jean. Elle serait plus à l'aise pour voyager habillée ainsi. Elle sortit de sa maison et se dirigea vers la gare. Maëlia lui avait dis que Luxus était à Clove. Il fallait donc qu'elle se rende à la Capitale du royaume de Fiore pour retrouver le faux chasseur de dragon de foudre.

Ça devait facilement faire deux heures que Mirajane était montée dans le train quand elle arriva enfin à Clove. Elle descendit du train et se dirigea vers le centre ville. La ville était énorme et elle avait peu de chance de trouver Luxus le jour même. Sauf si elle avait beaucoup de chance. Elle se rendit à l'hôtel le plus proche et prit une chambre pour quelque jour. Elle redescendit et se rendit sur la Grand Place. Maëlia lui avait déjà parlé de Clove quand elle venait d'arriver. Et d'après la lettre de Luxus et sa description de la ville, ça n'avait pas changé. Maintenant, il fallait aussi qu'elle trouve un plan pour mettre la main sur Luxus. Elle se rendit à un centre de communication et elle paya pour avoir accès à une boule de cristal pour pouvoir appeler la mage des Ténèbres de Fairy Tail. Maëlia répondit presque tout de suite et elle souffla presque de soulagement quand elle vit que c'était Mirajane.

- « Alors ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Et bien je viens d'arriver. Il faudrait que tu me dises s'il t'a donné des renseignements sur où il se trouvait à Clove. Parce que la ville est énorme et je risque de mettre des jours à le retrouver à ce rythme là. Alors que si tu avais un point de départ à me donner, je pourrais aller plus vite.

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait voir la grosse bibliothèque de la ville. Il a pleins de livres qui parlent de la magie de la foudre.

- Et elle se situe où cette bibliothèque ?

- Vas sur la Grande Place. Prends le boulevard à gauche. Puis prends la dernière à droite. La rue finit en cul de sac. Au bout, il y a un immense bâtiment. C'est la bibliothèque. Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre. Après, il a bien put me dire ça pour assouvir ma curiosité. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. C'est tout ce que je sais. Désolée.

- Pas grave. Je vais me contenter de ça. Merci beaucoup Lia.

- Bye Mira. Tiens moi au courant.

- Compte sur moi. »

La barmaid coupa la communication et sortit du centre. Elle suivit les indications données par Lia et arriva devant la fameuse bibliothèque.

Le bâtiment était énorme. Il semblait faire plusieurs étages et la façade était d'un blanc cassé plutôt agréable. Mirajane poussa les lourdes portes en bois vernis et laissa échapper un sifflement d'émerveillement devant la splendeur de l'établissement. Il avait des centaines de grandes étagères en bois clairs vernis, toutes remplies de livres plus ou moins anciens. Le paradis pour Reby, la mage des mots de Fairy Tail. Elle s'approcha de l'accueil et elle s'entendit demander :

- « C'est où les livres sur la magie Take Over ? »

La bibliothécaire lui indiqua la direction à prendre et Mirajane se rendit dans l'allée indiquée. Les étagères étaient remplies de livres parlant de la magie qu'elle utilisait. Le Take Over des Animaux, comme Lisanna, le Take Over des Esprits, comme Elfman, le Take Over de l'apparence, comme elle, et pleins d'autres. Elle se mit tout de suite à lire les livres et elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Se rendant compte de l'heure, elle rangea les livres et se promit de revenir le lendemain pour continuer sa lecture. Elle passa devant l'accueil, remercia la réceptionniste et rentra à son hôtel. Elle venait de se laisser tomber sur son lit quand elle eut un flash. LUXUS ! Elle avait complétement oublié qu'elle s'était rendue, à la base, à la bibliothèque, pour retrouver Luxus. Elle se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main en se traitant d'idiote. Tous ces livres lui avaient fais perdre la tête et lui avaient fais oublier la raison principale de sa venue à Clove. Elle s'endormit en se promettant que demain, elle demanderait à la bibliothécaire si elle avait vu Luxus. Et surtout, ne pas dire à Maëlia qu'elle s'était laissée distraire par des bouquins. Elle lui en voudrait à mort.


	4. CHAPITRE DEUX

**Chapitre deux : La déclaration**

Quand Mirajane ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle se demanda pendant quelques secondes où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était pas à Fairy Hills dans le dortoir des filles et elle n'était pas chez elle non plus. Puis ça lui revint. Elle était partie à Clove pour retrouver Luxus.

Luxus. Mira se demandait bien dans quel pétrin il avait bien aller se fourrer cette fois-ci. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, bouda le petit déjeuné et courut à la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser piéger par l'attrait de tous ses bouquins. Elle salua la bibliothécaire et elle prit son air le plus aimable et enfantin possible.

- « Excusez moi de vous déranger mais je voudrais vous demander un petit renseignement.

- Bien sûr. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je voudrais savoir si vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune homme, d'environ un mètre quatre vingt dix, blond aux yeux bleus. Il a une balafre qui lui barre l'œil droit.

- Euh… je ne sais pas. Enfin, je ne fais pas très attention aux visages vous savez.

- Oui, je comprends. Mais s'il est venu, il a dut vous demander où se trouvé les livres sur la magie de la foudre.

- Ah, ça y est ça me revient. D'ailleurs, il vient juste d'arriver. Pour le trouver, vous prenez à gauche là, au fond à droite. Vous devriez le trouver là. Normalement.

- Merci beaucoup madame.

- De rien. C'est mon métier de donner des renseignements. »

Mirajane remercia la femme avec son plus beau sourire et prit la direction que lui avait indiqué la bibliothécaire. Elle avançait entre les rayons et arrivait aux étagères de la magie de la foudre. Un jeune homme était assis à même le sol, des livres ouverts autour de lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient dressés en épis sur son crâne mais quelques mèches arrivaient à tomber sur son front et sur ses yeux, adoucissant son visage marqué d'une grande balafre qui lui barrait un œil d'un bleu brillant. Luxus Draer. Mirajane s'approcha en douceur et s'arrêta juste derrière le mage déchu de Fairy Tail.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais étudier à ce point Luxus », dit Mirajane en le fixant.

Luxus se redressa brutalement et la regarda, étonné. Il se releva et sourit à Mirajane. Elle lui rendit son sourire et alla le serrer dans ses bras, heureuse de voir qu'il allait bien. Quand ils se séparèrent, Luxus prit la parole le premier :

- « Que fais-tu ici Mira ? Tu devrais être à la guilde.

- J'ai pris quelques jours de vacances pour te chercher. Maëlia serait bien venue mais elle ne pouvait pas.

- Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

- Le Maitre nous a annoncé que Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus et Fairy Tail allaient former une alliance contre Raven Tail, la guilde de ton père. Iwan aurait lançait une déclaration de guerre à l'encontre des guildes officielles. Et comme dans les lettres que tu as envoyées à Lia, tu disais que tu avais rejoins Raven Tail, on s'est inquiétée. On pensait que tu avais des problèmes ou que tu allais en avoir.

- Je ne fais pas partie de Raven Tail. Quand j'ai envoyé la lettre à ma cousine, je voulais rejoindre la guilde mais quand j'ai vu ce que mon père faisait dans sa guilde, j'ai préféré m'en aller et continuer à visiter le royaume.

- Je suis soulagée alors.

- Content de te faire plaisir. »

Mirajane sourit et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver. Elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de geste avec lui depuis la mort de Lisana, quand il l'avait consolé. Maintenant, Lisana était de retour à Magnolia et tout allé bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Luxus frémit quand il sentit les bras de la jeune femme se refermer sur lui. Ses cheveux blancs lui chatouillaient la joue et le nez. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle à son tour et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ce geste doux lui rappela l'enterrement de Lisana. Il avait su, par les lettres qu'il échangeait avec Maëlia, que Lisana n'était pas vraiment morte. Il la relâcha et la regarda. Elle lui sourit et ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent. On aurait dit un ange.

- « Tu dois revenir à Fairy Tail. Je suis sûr que le Maitre acceptera que tu reviennes. Tu lui manques. Beaucoup.

- Je ne peux pas Mira. Il est encore trop tôt.

- Luxus…

- Ecoutes, je me sens encore coupable pour tous ce que je vous ai fais subir, surtout à toi et Maëlia. Et je ne me suis pas encore pardonné. Mais je te promets que dès que je me sentirais mieux, je reviendrais. Tu as ma parole.

- Je présume que je peux me contenter de ça. »

Mirajane fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Elle avait prévu de revenir avec Luxus. Pas de rentrer toute seule à la guilde. Elle s'assit par terre à côté du petit tas de livre que Luxus avait sorti des étagères pour les lire.

- « Ca ne te pose pas de problème si je reste un peu avec toi ? J'ai fait un long voyage pour te trouver et maintenant que je t'ai attrapé, je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher.

- De toute façon, je présume que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu présumes bien. Alors.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu comptes rester à Clove combien de temps ?

- Le temps qu'il faut.

- Tu me caches quelque chose Luxus. Dis moi.

- Pas maintenant.

- Pas grave. On pourrait visiter la ville ensemble. J'ai encore quelques jours de repos. On pourrait passer du temps tout les deux avant que je ne retourne à Magnolia.

- Avec plaisir. »

Mirajane sourit et attrapa un livre au hasard sur la pile et l'ouvrit pour lire les premières pages. Le silence se fit entre les deux mages, le silence seulement rompu par leurs respirations et le bruit des pages que l'on tourne.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, les deux mages décidèrent d'aller se balader et de trouver un restaurant où il pourrait dîner. Ils marchèrent sans but réel dans la ville et sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent à l'hôtel de Luxus, à discuter dans sa chambre, de Fairy Tail, des voyages de Luxus, du retour de Lisana à Fairy Tail. Ils rigolèrent beaucoup mais la fatigue finit par prendre le dessus. Mirajane s'effondra sur le lit du mage de foudre et finit par s'endormir. Luxus s'allongea sur le petit canapé et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Mirajane qui se réveilla en première. Elle se glissa discrètement dans la salle de bain pour ne pas réveiller le mage de foudre. Elle prit une douche et enfila l'une de ses illustres longues robes. Elle sortit de la petite pièce devenue surchauffée et retrouva Luxus assit sur le divan, torse nu, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et son visage dans ses mains, se frottant les yeux, comme pour chasser le sommeil.

- « Salut ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Luxus sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Il fronça les sourcils quand il la vit, comme s'il avait besoin de se rappeler se qu'elle faisait là, puis il finit par lui sourire.

- « Salut Mira. Bien dormie ?

- oui. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée. J'ai dormi sur ton lit et toi, tu as dut dormir sur le divan.

- Aucun problème. Je vais prendre une douche et on va se balader ok ?

- Ok ! »

Luxus se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Il referma la porte et Mirajane se surprit à l'imaginer sous la douche. Elle se mit une gifle mentale pour avoir de telle pensée et se dit qu'elle devait rapidement trouver un centre de communication pour mettre Maëlia au courant. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard et elle repéra une boule de communication fournit par l'hôtel. Elle s'approcha et mit en route la boule pour entrer en communication avec Maëlia. Maëlia répondit au bout d'un certain temps et sembla soulagée de voir Mirajane.

- « Salut Mira. Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Salut Lia. J'ai retrouvé Luxus.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui. Pas d'inquiétude à se faire de ce côté là.

- Bien, je suis soulagée.

- Comment ça se passe à Fairy Tail ? Tu as l'air épuisé. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux que je rentre ?

- Non, tout va bien en règle générale. C'est juste que Natsu est surexcité. Il veut se battre avec tout le monde, surtout avec les ambassadeurs de Lamia Scale et de Blue Pegasus. Un vrai fou furieux. Même Gray se tient mieux que lui.

- Je vois. Et du côté de Raven Tail.

- Rien à signaler pour l'instant. Mais on reste vigilant. Iwan est du genre à attaquer quand on aura baissé notre garde. Grand père est tendu. On a l'impression qu'il risque de perdre le contrôle et de se transformer en géant d'une seconde à l'autre. Il dégage une aura de pouvoir impressionnante. C'est étonnant que la guilde n'est toujours pas explosée.

- Le bâtiment est solide. Il tiendra debout. Mais l'aura du Maitre n'a pas calmé Natsu ?

- Non. J'ai surtout l'impression que ça l'énerve plus qu'autre chose. Gajil aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont montés sur ressorts tous les deux.

- Et Wendy ?

- Wendy ? Elle, elle est très calme comme d'habitude. Au début, quand on a vu Gajil et Natsu énervés comme ça, on a pensé, avec Lucy, que c'était un truc de Chasseur de Dragon. Mais quand on a vu Wendy, on a compris que c'était surtout un truc de mecs. »

Mirajane rigola et elle entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain.

- « Je vais te laisser. Je te recontacte pour te dire quand je rentre à Magnolia, d'accord ?

- Ok. Bonne vacances Mira.

- Merci Maëlia. »

Mirajane coupa la connexion au moment où Luxus sortait de la salle de bain.

- « Tu parlais avec quelqu'un ? lui demanda Luxus, en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant autour de lui ?

- Oui. J'ai utilisé la boule de cristal pour appeler Maëlia.

- Des nouvelles de Fairy Tail ?

- Oui. Natsu et Gajil s'amusent à provoquer un duel les ambassadeurs de Lamia Scale et Blue Pegasus. Le Maitre paraît tendu comme un arc à cause du manque de nouvelles venant de Raven Tail. Sinon, comme d'habitude.

- Hum.

- On va la faire cette balade ? J'ai envie de prendre l'air de profiter de mes vacances.

- Oui. Allons y. »

Luxus et Mirajane sortirent de la chambre d'hôtel et se mirent en chemin. Ils discutèrent des recherches de Luxus sur sa magie, puis vint le sujet de Raven Tail.

- « Pourquoi as-tu voulu rejoindre Raven Tail Luxus ?

- Parce que je ne savais pas vraiment trop où aller. Je venais d'être banni et j'étais un peu paumé. Je crois que j'ai pris automatiquement la route de Raven Tail. Mon père a bien voulu que je rejoigne sa guilde. Il allait pas cracher sur un ancien membre de Fairy Tail qui avait peu être des infos compromettantes à lui fournir. Je peux le comprendre. Mais il a voulu que je fasse quelque chose pour lui. Il voulait que j'attrape un membre de la guilde. Il y a encore des membres qui croient en moi, même après ce que j'ai fait. Donc, il voulait que je chope un membre de Fairy Tail qui croyait encore en moi et que je le force à me donner des infos sur la guilde. Des infos que le vieux aurait préférer dire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que si jamais je faisais ça, je n'aurais plus jamais la chance de revenir à Fairy Tail. Que si je refaisais du mal à la guilde, personne ne me le pardonnerais. Et Maëlia m'en aurait probablement voulu malgré tout. Toi aussi, tu m'aurais détesté. Alors j'ai refusé et je suis reparti. C'est là que je me suis souvenu que Maëlia nous parler tout le temps de Clove et de sa bibliothèque géante quand elle était petite. Alors je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'y aller et d'apprendre des trucs nouveaux.

- Et Iwan t'a fournit des infos pendant ton séjour là bas ?

- Non. Rien. De toute façon, je crois que mon père ne confié rien à personne. Il confiait juste le minimum qu'ils devaient savoir aux membres de la guilde et le reste il le gardait pour lui. Et si jamais quelqu'un ose poser une question qu'il n'aurait pas du, il se fait passer à tabac.

- Sympa l'ambiance.

- Je te raconte même pas. »

Mirajane lui sourit et ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc.

- « Je vais pas tarder à rentrer à Fairy Tail, dit Mira, en rompant le silence. Je pense que la confrontation Raven Tail contre les guildes officielles ne devrait plus tarder et je veux pouvoir aider.

- Oui, je comprends.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es banni de Fairy Tail que tu ne peux pas venir nous rendre visite de temps en temps à Magnolia. Je suis sûr que Maëlia serrait ravie de te revoir. Et moi aussi. Et le Maitre ne pourra rien dire, tu ne serras pas à la guilde.

- C'est vrai. J'y penserais.

- Génial. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher tranquillement mais Mirajane sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui dérangé Luxus. Elle ne parla pas, attendant qu'il aborde le sujet lui même. Sa patience fut récompensée au bout de dix minutes. Luxus, qui marchait un peu derrière elle, lui attrapa le bras et la força à se tourner vers lui.

- « Un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, mais faut vraiment que je t'en parle.

- Va-y, je t'écoute.

- Alors voilà. ça fait un moment que je veux t'en parler mais avec mes bêtises, j'en ai pas eu le temps et vu que l'on est que tout les deux, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais. »

Mirajane l'observait en silence, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Le chasseur de dragon de foudre prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- « Alors voilà. Quand tu es arrivée à la guilde, je t'ai tout de suite trouvé très jolie mais je n'ai jamais rien dit parce que j'étais trop orgueilleux. Et je te voyais grandir et j'aimais quand on se provoquait. Et puis quand tu as eu ton examen pour devenir mage de rang S et que tu es revenue à la guilde toute heureuse et que la première chose que tu as faite, c'est venir me narguer, j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour toi mais j'ai préféré me taire parce que, à cette époque, je pensais que ressentir ce genre de sentiment, c'était être faible. Après la 'mort' de Lisanna, je t'ai vu malheureuse et j'ai eu envie de tout te dire. Je t'ai réconforté et quand j'ai voulu te le dire, tu as changé. Tu es passée de la Mirajane démoniaque à la Mirajane angélique. Et tu as perdu tes pouvoirs. Et je t'ai aimé encore plus. Et après j'ai pété les plombs et j'ai été banni et je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments. Mais maintenant, ça fait trop longtemps que je garde ça pour moi et je devais vraiment tout te dire. »

Mirajane resta muette quelques secondes, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Elle pensait qu'il allait lui demander de convaincre le Maitre de le réintégrer ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tout mais pas ça. Luxus la fixa, attendant probablement une réponse ou une quelconque réaction. Luxus baissa les yeux et détourna le regard.

- « Je peux comprendre que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose. Je n'ai pas franchement été très cool avec toi toutes ses années.

- Luxus…

- Je comprends aussi que tu me détestes pour ce que j'ai fais subir à la guilde. A cause de mes bêtises, Elfman a été blessé par Ever et il a failli être tué par Fried et tu as dut te battre. Tu as certes retrouvé tes pouvoirs mais tu as été blessé et tu as du blesser un membre de la guilde et je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça alors…

- LUXUS ! Laisses moi parler s'il te plait.

- Oui.

- Ecoutes. Je croyais avoir été clair. Je n'en te veux pas d'une quelque manière pour la Battle Of Fairy Tail. Je crois même que personne ne t'en veut. Et… Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé. J'ai toujours été très doué pour voir les sentiments des autres mais je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre mes sentiments. Et j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à te cerner. Alors, moi aussi je t'aime Luxus. Malgré tout ce que tu as fait. »

Luxus la prit dans ses bras et la serra dans ses bras et Mirajane se dit que plus guimauve comme déclaration, tu meures mais elle en avait rien à faire. Elle était heureuse. Et Luxus l'était aussi.

La magicienne s'écarta du jeune homme et attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres contre celle de Luxus.

Là, c'était parfait.


	5. CHAPITRE TROIS

**CHAPITRE TROIS : RETOUR A MAGNOLIA**

* * *

Les gens se précipitaient et se bousculaient sans faire attention au couple sur le quai.

Luxus serrait les mains de Mirajane dans les siennes et il lui sourit :

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. On se reverra très vite. Mais tu dois rentrer. Ils ont besoin de toi à la guilde.

- Je ne veux pas partir sans toi, murmura la jeune femme.

- Je sais. Je veux pas te laisser partir non plus mais tu dois rentrer. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, les choses commencent à se compliquer à Fairy Tail et ils vont avoir besoin de toi quand ça tournera mal.

- Oui, je sais. Mais promets moi une chose Luxus.

- Quoi ? Tout ce que tu veux.

- Promets moi que si jamais ton père te reproposé de rejoindre Raven Tail, tu refuseras. Tu pourrais avoir de tes gros problèmes et je ne veux pas que tu es de gros problèmes. Ni moi, ni Maëlia.

- Je te le promets. Je me tiendrais loin de mon père, de Raven Tail ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui est un lien avec eux. C'est promis. »

Mirajane l'embrassa quelque peu soulagée.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Mirajane le savait mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi. Mais préférant ignorer cette sensation et se concentrer sur ses adieux avec son petit ami, la jeune femme se concentra à nouveau sur le mage de foudre. Luxus l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras, étreinte que la magicienne lui rendit volontiers.

- « Tu pourrais rentrer à Magnolia avec moi, marmonna Mirajane, sa voix étouffée par le torse du jeune homme.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

- Mais non pas du tout. Tu as été banni de Fairy Tail pas de Magnolia.

- Mira…

- S'il te plait Luxus. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on se sépare maintenant.

- Mirajane… Même revenir à Magnolia… Je ne me sens pas prêt pour me retrouver près du vieux. Mais je te jure que dès que je passe près de Magnolia, tu seras la première informée.

- Je vais devoir me contenter de ça, je présume, ronchonna la jeune femme.

- Je crois bien oui. »

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Mirajane monta dans le train. Le monstre de métal se mit en marche et la jeune femme fit un dernier signe de la main à Luxus et il finit rapidement par disparaitre de son champs de vision. Il avait disparu, ils étaient séparés.

Quand le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Magnolia, Mirajane était dans un état de lassitude proche du comateux. Elle était épuisée et tout ce dont elle rêvait, c'était d'un bon bain chaud et de son lit douillet. Mais elle devait passer à la guilde avant de rentrer chez elle. Pour voir comment s'organisent les guildes venues aider Fairy Tail contre Raven Tail. Et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête de rentrer et de se coucher. Mais elle avait aussi promis de tout raconter à Maëlia et elle tenait toujours ses promesses.

Elle marchait d'un pas déterminé vers la guilde, pressée d'en finir le plus rapidement possible. Arrivée à Fairy Tail, elle poussa la porte du bâtiment avec force, pour annoncer son arrivée, comme elle le faisait si bien avant. Le silence se fit dans la guilde et la jeune femme savoura son petit effet. Les conversations reprirent bon train très rapidement et Mirajane put voir, avant que Lisanna ne lui saute dessus, que les guildes de Blue Pegasus et de Lamia Scale étaient présentes. Les choses ne s'étaient donc pas améliorées. Mirajane embrassa sa sœur et s'approcha du Maitre qui était toujours perché sur le comptoir. Mirajane s'adossa au bar, à côté de lui et attendit.

- « Ton voyage s'est bien déroulé ? finit par lui demander le Maitre.

- Très bien. Je n'ai eu aucun problème.

- Tu as fais des rencontres ?

- Quelques unes. Tout le monde va bien.

- Parfait alors.

- Comment se déroule les événements ?

- Moyennement bien je dois dire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Iwan est bien décidé à nous faire la guerre. Où, quand et comment, ça reste encore indéterminé. Et je ne peux pas demander aux guildes de Lamia Scale et de Blue Pegasus de rester indéfiniment.

- Oui, je comprends. Qu'allons nous faire ?

- Bob, le maitre de Blue Pegasus a proposé de laisser des 'ambassadeurs' à Fairy Tail, le temps que les choses se clarifient. Ainsi, en cas d'attaque, les ambassadeurs pourront prévenir leurs guildes et nous aider.

- C'est une possibilité mais il reste quand même un inconvénient Maitre.

- Lequel ?

- Le temps que les guildes arrivent, la bataille sera peut être finit et nous serons, peut être complètement décimé, dans le cas où Raven Tail la remporte, ça va de soit.

- Déjà, ma chère Mirajane, nous ne perdrons jamais devant Raven Tail car Iwan marche à la vengeance et à la colère. Et ce n'est pas un bon moyen de remporte des batailles ou des conflits.

- Maitre, ne jouez pas sur les mots, vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Oui je vois très bien, mais comprends moi. Je suis très inquiet.

- Comme nous tous Maitre. Comme nous tous.

- Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens complètement impuissant et je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

Mirajane hocha la tête, comprenant où Makarov voulait en venir.

- « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Mirajane et te reposer. Tu as besoin de repos. Demain sera une longue journée et je vais avoir besoin de toi et de tes talents d'oratrice

- Vous avez raison. Bonne nuit Maitre.

- Bonne nuit Mira. »

Mirajane sortit de la guilde et rentra chez elle. Elle se doucha et alla se jeter dans son lit. Enfin de retour chez elle !

Pendant ce temps, à Clove, Luxus tournait en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel. La boule de communication qui se trouvait dans sa chambre se mit à clignoter et le mage de foudre espéra pendant un instant que ce soit Mirajane qui voulait prendre de ses nouvelles.

Quand il appuya sur le bouton pour mettre la conversation en route, il déchanta rapidement. Son père, Iwan. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses deux et eut un sourire narquois en voyant la mine déçu de son fils en voyant son correspondant.

- « J'ai appris, par mes informateurs, que tu avais reçu la visite d'une mage de Fairy Tail. Et que vous aviez passé un bon moment tous les deux.

- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Rien qui ne t'intéresse.

- Dis le moi. Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de Raven Tail ?

- Ta guilde et toi n'êtes pas notre sujet de conversation favori.

- Répond moi fils.

- Elle ne m'a rien dis.

- Tu mens.

- C'est la vérité. Elle venait juste pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Ce que tu as l'attention de faire avec ta guilde ne me regarde pas et je veux que tu arrêtes de me surveiller.

- Je fais se que je veux. Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner Luxus. Et tu ferras se que je te dis de faire ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Et tu ne peux rien me faire.

- Ah bon ? Alors tu ne ressentirais rien si jamais, il arrivait quelque chose à la si jolie Mirajane ?

- Si jamais tu…

- Oh moi, je ne lui ferais rien. Mais après tout, les accidents arrivent si rapidement. »

Iwan partit dans un grand rire de fou et Luxus explosa la boule de communication. Il fallait qu'il fasse un choix très vite.

Soit il restait ici et il attendait, soit il rentrait à Magnolia et il aidait à protéger Fairy Tail.

Il devrait choisir. Etre avec Mira, ou rester seul.

Son père, qu'il avait toujours défendu, ou son grand-père, qui avait banni son propre fils et son petit fils.

Luxus ne savait plus où il en était. Il savait juste qu'il devait faire un choix et très rapidement. Ses yeux firent le tour de sa chambre d'hôtel et il aperçut un objet qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis son bannissement. Un objet qu'il avait offert à Maëlia et qui ne pouvait se trouver ici uniquement parce que cette dernière l'avait donné à Mirajane et que la magicienne du Take Over l'avait laissé ici. Intentionnellement. Le collier qu'il avait un jour offert à sa cousine pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir délaissé. Ce collier qui contenait une photo de eux deux, heureux comme ils l'étaient avant que Luxus n'est la folie des grandeurs. Il se saisit de la chaine et ouvrit le médaillon. Le dessin de Maëlia et Luxus, heureux et souriant étaient toujours là. Un morceau de papier tomba et Luxus se pencha rapidement pour s'en saisir. Il le déplia et il vit quelques mots traçaient de l'écriture fine et penchée de Maëlia.

**_On est une famille à Fairy Tail. C'est toi-même qui me la dit. Même si tu as fait des erreurs, tu seras toujours mon cousin. Ma famille. Alors ne fais pas d'autres erreurs que tu pourrais regretter._**

**_Je t'aime, Maëlia_**

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Luxus et alla s'écraser sur le papier.

Il avait fais son choix.


End file.
